


Day and Night

by caz251



Series: Penelope Garcia Uncovered [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's thoughts on Penelope and Abby and how alike they are, but how very different they are as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my prompt at fic promptly - NCIS/Criminal Minds, Abby Scuito + Penelope Garcia, Alike yet very different.

Derek Morgan when he had first heard of Abby Sciuto thought that she was going to be Garcia’s perky twin. When the BAU had first consulted with NCIS and wondered at the lack of strange looks that Penelope got as eccentrically dressed as she was they had asked around. All that they had been told was that Penelope was fine, they had Abby, they knew what it was like. With those words he was sure that the rest of the team had thought the same as him and wondered how on earth they would cope with two of Penelope.

When they had met Abby though Derek was completely shocked, she was like the total opposite of Penelope, in looks at least. They found throughout their stay at NCIS that she was just as perky, and just as competent at her job, but her outward appearance was a shock. Penelope and Abby were so completely different in appearance that they were like day and night.

Despite their completely different looks though they really could be twins in temperament, they seemed to have the same sort of attitude to life and within minutes of meeting each other and chatting Derek would have placed money on them having been friends for a long time. Throughout the case Penelope worked from Abby’s lab with the other woman’s blessing, which according to the gossip going around the building was really strange, Abby apparently hated other people working in her space as much as Penelope had hated Gideon taking up space in her office.

Once the case was wrapped up and their time at the Navy Yard was over Derek had gone to help Garcia pack up her equipment only to find her completely engrossed in conversation with Abby, making plans for them to go out that evening. Abby had then pulled Garcia into a hug, not unlike one of her own, which had made Derek smile, it wasn’t often that someone got Garcia at her own game.

Garcia had pulled back from the hug and had stared at the other woman, telling her something without words and not for the first time Derek wondered if they did know each other before they had arrived, or if they were just on the same wavelength as each other. Garcia then squeezed her shoulder and Abby nodded, a smile coming to her face and she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss at the side of Penelope’s mouth.

Penelope just smiled before handing one of her already packed laptop cases to Derek to carry, making him reveal himself from where he had been standing watching their interaction. Penelope then turned back to Abby giving her a time, before heading for the door. Derek just nodded to Abby before following Penelope, hoping to get the gossip from her. They had to have known each other before this case, he wanted to know about the woman his friend seemed to be involved with, who was alike her yet very different.


End file.
